The Surgeon Of Death
by bramoss
Summary: We all have a conscious that tells us what is wrong and right. We choose to follow it, right? Well, Law doesn't. His desire for killing is even stronger than anything that's beyond his control. That is until he stumbles upon a certain someone. Who could be that person and what secrets does he carry?AU


**Summary** : We all have a conscious that tells us what is wrong and right. We choose to follow it, right? Well, Law doesn't. His desire for killing is even stronger than anything that's beyond his control. That is until he stumbles upon a certain someone. Who could be that person and what secrets does he carry?AU.

Sorry yet again it's another story..Let me know y'alls opinions about this! This is mostly a side story that I don't know what to write about lol.

Updates on "Everything Is Wrong!" will be added later this week :)

Anyway I hope you enjoy!

* * *

At times the body can be extraordinarily when given at a difficult situation. Homeostasis is what the body balances out by itself, making sure we don't perish before mankind. Yet, some body's can't take too much responsibility for the organs to carry on their proper functions.

All of Law's thoughts passed through his mind with a sadistic smile playing around his lips. His eyes focused on a certain accolade, heart, in his hands that's being held up for the light to shine through it. Drips of blood ethereally fell on the floor, echoing the room that made Law fall under victim of chuckling. Oh how he loves the heart being held up with so much enthusiastic that it sends shivers down his own spine.

His eyes still remained on the organ, lips upward. Such organ with unique patterns and function made him groan slightly.

The heart is such an elegant organ that pumps blood all around the body. Creating a path for blood to find its way around the body.  
As oxygenated blood flows into the heart it'll start flowing through the superior and inferior vena cava, allowing it to go passed the right atrium into the tricuspid valve and flows into the right ventricle. Blood then moves at a faster pace after entering the pulmonary semi-lunar valve that soon it reaches to the lungs. Wasted blood will then have entered into the pulmonary veins that goes past the left atrium and straight to the bicuspid valve. Past that it flows to the left ventricle and through the aortic semi-lunar and thus into the aorta that gives _life_ to everything in the body.

Law gave the heart a firm squeeze onto the apex, before sitting it down next to his equipment. He then started approaching the operating table that's currently occupied by a body. The body laid in an anatomical position, with the chest lacerated as blood dripped off rhythmically to the floor.

If blood doping wasn't illegal then this would be the equivalent feeling he'll definitely experience.

Adrenaline pumping through his body every single day that's making him reach his desire to kill was something he had to keep under control with such hypertension going on. The sex and love desire that's in the striatum soon got replaced by his addiction to killing, that brought a new sensation to his body. Since day one, he couldn't stop an erect smile appearing on his face at how refreshed he felt.

Law stared down at the body with a blank expression. His fun was cut in half due to _this_ woman that had a weak mental mind and body. No matter how many times he attempted bringing her back to life, nothing worked. It was better hearing those soothing and agony screams that came out of that cunning woman in his sight.

The woman that's currently on his operating table used to work with him. She was in fact a surgical technologist that helped him on his operations, something that he acknowledge a long time ago. Which by his standards is a good thing, since a lot of things don't get his attention. But that was his mistake, he shouldn't have gave her any of his attention and time on that bitch. She took an advantage on how he opened himself to her, observing him and getting herself involved with him. The thing that made everything worse was that the cunning woman was seducing him for sexual intercourse and pillaged all of his money. After of those times with that woman he could have been killing her slowly by slowly, taking his time and making her feel pain that was beyond anything. Now he's actually glad that he didn't realized that until now, he's having the time of his life dismembering her body.

"What a waste of a unique organ on you." He said while sighing and reaching over to grab his gigli saw that was stained with blood that made droplets reach the floor and his shoes. Well there goes his expensive pair of shoes. Once the gigli saw was in his possession he began to wrap it tight on the femur.

"You're a disesteem to everyone especially to my eye sight." He said with quite amusement in his voice with his lips forming a wicked smile. Each handle of the saw was occupied with his hands that started pulling it further away from the body until a sickening snap echoed throughout the room. Blood rushed out the body as it squirted directly at him which made him gruesomely chuckle at the display.

"Time to get rid of you bitch."

/-/-/

One by one a camera shoots at each movement that's quite the distance. Getting at all angles a silhouette moved over the device with ease. Chestnut eyes followed the movement of garbage bags being thrown into a burial site. Each bag consists of different size depending what's on the inside, thus making the silhouette chuckle slightly.

"This should be interesting shishishi."

/-/-/

Law leaned against a wall from the roof of a hospital with a lit cigarette. He needed to escape the urgency of killing when he stood in front of each patient at his early rounds. It's bad enough that some of his patients get all irritated with his tattoos on his fingers and arms that immediately sends him into a peeve mood. He needed something to control his killing urges and nerves, so why not smoke instead?

He could care less how cigarettes contain nicotine, tar, and carbon monoxide. His blood wouldn't mind how nicotine slows down oxygen in it or how tar damages delicate lung tissues or even how carbon monoxide drives the oxygen out of red blood cells. For all he cares is something to soothe his mind, to resume back to his daily day.

He blew a puff of smoke out as he rested his head onto the brick wall. Enjoying the quietness and peaceful breeze that today provided for his morning. Too bad it didn't last long since his pager was vibrating berserkly.

Tch.

He clicked his tongue as he dropped the cigarette onto the floor and stepped on it.

Once he got inside of the hospital he made his way towards the room number he was paged for.

Shachi, the lead nurse, came to his side with a grin on his face that soon got replaced by a frown. What made him attract attention? There goes him being inconspicuous from his _break._

"Law you shouldn't smoke! You're a doctor-" Law interrupted him before he said anything further. "Surgeon-" Shachi furrowed his eyebrows and continued on "you're not helping yourself."

Fuck, Law wanted to avoid Shachi before he opens his blather mouth. Fuck where is the damn room that he got paged for!

The said mouth then starts moving, making the surgeon ignore everything until Shachi slapped his back saying how they're best friends..

"-we'll always be together. Oh did I tell you about the crazy ass marine that's a vice admiral that started screaming into my face! He said that we were wrong on why his grandson is stuck on bedrest. Law can't you believe it?" Shachi threw his hands up dramatically which collided with the surgeon's chin.

Law stopped walking, while rubbing the red spot on his chin. His eyes caught the number of the room which made him turn towards Shachi. Who's at the moment tensed up since after all he did hit his boss in the chin.

"Shachi. Just lock yourself in a closet with Penguin and get laid." He said and began to walk inside of the room with the ECG flat lining with nurses moving all over the place.

A bewildered Shachi stood there as his cheeks turned the same red as his hair.

Too bad Law couldn't see the ginger's reaction but he shifted his eyes to Shachi but seemed to be staring at empty air. Maybe he actually took his advice for once?

"Dr. Trafalgar, the ECG is a asystole." One of the nurses began the report as Law put on gloves.

"I'll start doing cardiopulmonary resuscitation. I need an injection of vasopressin." He ordered the nurses while positioning his hands onto the smaller body. When his hands were in position he be began to compress down on the body.

When the ECG was having waves he stopped his action and took the injection. Once the vasopressin was into the patient's bloodstream he took his gloves off and grabbed the clipboard so he would make his report.

As he began to write Penguin began to walk into the room, making his way to his friend's side. Big mistake of his life since he was totally done with his work.

"Penguin prep the OR. Looks like we'll have that Coronary Bypass surgery after all."

He mumbled but loud enough for his surgical technologist, Penguin, to hear. In the background he could hear a loud grumble, making him smile slightly.

Penguin was his new surgical technologist,after the other one _disappeared_ , usually he would hang around Law claiming he's his best friend and they needed to be together. After all they needed all the _same_ kind of people together.

Man he would sure kill for a cigarette at the moment.

/-/-/

"Another shot of your finest Yamazaki Whiskey." Was all Law heard when the seat next to his gained weight. He didn't spare a curious eye, nor made an any acknowledgement of the stranger,man, beside him. All he did was continue drinking his whiskey.

"You look very distressed. Why?" The owner of the voice frowned and leaned forward to examine Law's face.

You know what, coming to the Rip-Off Bar was his biggest mistake. First thing he thought that maybe just maybe he'll take another heart without attention dragging onto him. Secondly he thought that the whiskey was decent enough for him to enjoy by himself..

He sighed as he began rubbing his temples, ignoring the directed question.

"You know it's not nice ignoring a concern question-" the man, the youth as far as Law can tell from his voice, took a pause before sitting down his shot glass on the bar. "-oh I'm Luffy by the way!"

Luffy offered his hand to Law with a grin that _stretched_ from ear to ear.

/-/-/

Luffy arched his back as Law's mouth played around each sensitive nipple. Each moan he would add more friction against their naked erect arouse, earning a groan from the other.

The surgeon gave a last lick before sitting up, staring down at the blushing and vulnerable juvenile youth. His hands roamed around the colossal "X" shaped scar that covered Luffy's whole chest cavity. Both the epidermis and dermis, nerves as well, damaged due to a third degree burn leaving a unique cicatrice that Law has never seen before. The discolor to his chest and scabrous healthy tissue made him grin slightly. He wonders how he'll look under his operating table, restrained with his chest opened up with the rib cage being torn off one by one until he reaches the pericarditis of the heart.

Oh he hasn't got to the best part yet, heart being removed with an extra pair of eyes observing his actions. Especially when he's going to make his first incision, oh how-

"Quite staring. It gives me the chills." Luffy interrupted his train of thoughts as he placed a hand onto his chest, and started tracing the ink of his tattoos.

Tch.

Only if imagination was reality.

After their night together with many orgasms, Law was actually relieved he released some tension. Especially now since his brain is back to normal releasing neurohormones oxytocin and prolactin at normal levels.

"You still haven't told me your name." The younger of the pair leaned forward to catch the other's lips. Too bad the surgeon was getting out of bed, long gone from the source of warmth.

"Until next time."

Was all Law said, like hell he'll let such extraordinary human slip through his fingers. He definitely needs the youth laying in his operating table, taking his final breaths and screams of pure agony.

"That's not fair." Luffy pouted as he watched the other naked male get dressed, no really bothering to do the same. "Life's unfair." Replied the older brunette when he finally pulled his head into the opening of his hoodie.

"Death is unfair. It's cheating you from the truth."

A curious eyebrow was raised when he heard that sentence come out of the younger brunette's mouth.

The silence indicated for the other to continue which he did. "My brother told me that."

No one said anything, as they let the sun change the scenery. The blinds were too thin to cover up the sun's ray, making them shine all over the room including on both men, especially the naked one.

"Round two?"

Luffy inquiries, gazing about the mess around the room. Damn they sure were wild beasts, he bets it was one of his best nights that he ever had. Especially explaining why his back hurts, though only moving at certain angles. He's probably guessing from the other's hard ass thrusting that went too deep in him. That only thought sent him shivers of pure ebullient.

The surgeon crossed his arms, uncharacteristically debating whether to listen to this… guy or just be himself and leave like always. Too bad something in him changed from that very moment.

"Let's make it quick then."

/-/-/

"P-please don't kill me!"

A desperate cry filled the room, thrashing noises came from the cold surface of the operating table making the surgeon frown. He should have picked a more civilized person instead of a rotten farm animal but oh well. Either way, this _person_ deserves to die especially from pressing charges against him. Why the hell would he save a cunning woman if she doesn't know how to accept the world? Life isn't fair.

The thrashing continued on which amused him for a quite a bit until he finally realized his equipment wasn't set up. His actions had been mediocre lately, meaning he'll never let go of that young handsome youngster he meet a couple days ago. He definitely needs that pure hearted man under the scalpel, awaiting his arrival with his equipment. Law chuckles and sighs afterwards, he sure misses him. His eyes gazed over at the rotten _animal_.

Oh how his entertainment source kept babbling on why she couldn't die which made an eerie smile appear upon his lips. It's not his typical kills where he hears such ridiculous nonsense come out their mouths but again it pumps so much adrenaline into his body. Making his actions so frenzied and body as well. This sure brings joy to his reality

"I'm too beautiful to die!"

"Let's see what your grotesque organs say about you." He finally reached over for his scalpel but stopped in mid-action before a wide smile broke out throughout his face.

His legs moved him to the operating table, standing upon that ratchet woman, which apparently she was calm at the moment. He lowered his head where he's close enough to her face, eyes to eyes, taking in her calmness that is until she made the wrong mistake in her fucking life. She moved her forehead, getting enough momentum, and ended up head bumping into his forehead. _What the fuck?!_

The surgeon lifted his head up while placing a hand onto his forehead and sighed. Good thing there's wasn't any blood, but he still can't believe that the bitch actually hit him!

Upon his face, it boards a blank expression not really interested on what just happened anymore. No traces of shock could be found as a frown deepen in his facial expression.

"I hope he no longer waits anymore, after what you did to-"

A hand had wrapped around her trachea making her stop in mid-sentence, making her gasp for air.

"You know how many times I've wanted to try this? But yet I couldn't stop the urge to stop my actions, it's like my brain is a whole different kind of organism. Only that it feeds off my kills wanting to hear the soothing screams of each person as it sleeps itself with the lullaby like _songs."_

He tightened the grip on her throat, loving how her limbs _try_ to pry off his hand.

"You know it's not your lungs begging for oxygen but your brain. Weaklings can't pick their way of death" A wicked smile erect across his face as blue soon appeared on her face.

His hand remained at the same spot until he finally decided to let this imbecilic woman live, that is if air reaches down to her alveolus in time. What fun would it be if she just left without him hearing his favorite tunes?

* * *

"I still haven't heard from her."

" _She's the best there is."_ A voice said through the other side of the line from a phone.

"Sabo, she's invegestiving _the_ Surgeon of Death! I can't stay calm after what happened to Nami!"

The other line stayed quiet besides the sound of paper crumbling in the background. Tension grew as a sigh was then heard.

" _Lu. It's none of our fault for making her do this on her own. Hell, she wanted to do it even though she knew that death was a consequence to this case."_

Sabo stated firmly making the other frown. Like hell Luffy will let it go so easily, where's the evidence stating that she died? For all he knows she could be very alive and probably buying him rings. What he knows for sure is that he won't let that rotten filth kill anymore innocent people on his watch.

" _Luffy are you listening to me?"_

The young brunette didn't say anything, lost in his thought process that almost made him miss the fact that he caught a glimpse of green hair walking into his office.

"Sabo I have to go. I'll call you again later."

When the door opened, he hanged up sighing afterwards. Talking to him sure caused so much thinking.

Luffy's eyes then followed his colleagues movements that halt in front of a chair, across from him.

"These are Usopp's reports that you requested." A folder then slides to his direction which he grabbed it with ease. Once the folder was open his eyes scanned the pages as his lips formed a thin line. Nothing too important, just the usual with each gang activity happening around the city. His hopes were semi crushed when nothing said any about Boa Hancock. Worse case scenario she actually is dead like his brother said..

"You don't seem pleased."

Quite the appropriate statement that his colleague made for him to sink into his chair.

"It's just.. never mind Zoro."

The said name didn't say anything, just observed him.

"You're lying."

He shook his head, not bothering giving Zoro a response. Either way he'll use that to his advantage making everything into a big ass complicated mess!

"You're dismissed. I need you to continue on what you're doing until there's no further evidence of any violence." He professionally stated while straightening his back.

With that the green haired man left his office keeping his eyes on him the whole time before he walked out the door.

The brunette sighed closing his eyes, letting the silence take over. He sure misses that night with that smokin' hot ass guy the other night. His memory of that night is still blurry but he sure isn't giving up on imagining the things they did.

Man he sure will kill to get a cigarette at the moment.

/-/-/

Luffy took out his camera as he laid on his bed. Each picture he recently took was quite dark, far from telling who's in them but at least you can make out a figure.

Damn he sure came across something complicated. How the hell is he supposed to tie this down with the Surgeon Of Death?

On his free time - away from everyone - he dedicates his whole time finding more information about this infamous _exterminator_ called the Surgeon of Death. Each piece of his theory's wouldn't connect no matter how many times he gets _close_ enough. After what happened to his fellow colleague and friend, she died before even giving him more information about this strange person. Finding the information was a pain in his ass since no one knew she was collecting anything for him.

He sighed scanning through each picture, pretty sure it was the same as the one before. Why can't Sabo at least be rational about someone dangerous?

That asshole sure owns him a lot of favors after what he did. The next he ask for something important he'll definitely declined after all the other did the same. That bastard sure likes to play around.

He shook his head forcing the negativity thoughts out his thinking process.

When he finally went through all of the camera roll he sets the camera down and exchanged he picked up files. Each file contained information about each surgeon around this city. After all that psycho killer can disguise himself/herself as an ordinary person.

Tch

He clicked his tongue when none really stood out from the ordinary, that's strange. But at least he's not done just yet, a couple more files were scattered on his bed.

As time past, he was finishing up on each file with one left. When he had opened it, it wasn't something he expected. At all.

"Holy fucking shit!"


End file.
